1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chain conveyor for the delivery device of printing presses, the chain conveyor being of the kind having gripper systems carried by endless conveying chains, the gripper systems being secured to the conveying chains by way of connecting members retained by pins on the chains.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of chain conveyors are known; for example, West German Patent No. 2,424,917 discloses a chain conveyor which is carried directly by endless chains and which has a gripper system carried by common connecting members of adjacent chain rollers. The gripper system comprises a gripper shaft and a carrying or support tube. Various gripper rests or supports are secured to the support tube by screws. Also disposed on the support tube are mountings for guiding and retaining the gripper shaft, the mountings being secured by means of pins. Assembly of these rests and mountings on the tube were very elaborate and therefore very expensive, mainly because of the need for this multiplicity of components to be accurately aligned and adjusted. Also, the rest and mountings, unless screwed together properly, might undo themselves after a period of operation.